


The Doctor's Soulmates

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Familial Soulmates, I don't actually ship Doctor/Clara but since its canon, M/M, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Doctor has many soulmates
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor & Bill Potts, The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Doctor's Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure they had soulmates in Classic Who but I haven't watched that

The Doctor’s soulmate is Rose Tyler. Their pinkies are connected by a red trailing string, one that Rose can’t see. He knows the truth, and when they join hands it’s always the connected hands, linking their hearts and souls. When they’re close he can feel the strings warm, and when he thinks he’s lost her to the Dalek, the string grows cold. When he sends her back to her mother he can feel the tugs of sadness, and when she comes back as Bad Wolf the string is speckled in gold.

The Doctor’s soulmate is Jack Harkness. Their red strings form a triangle with Rose, and when they stand just right in the TARDIS it forms a perfect equilateral triangle. When they kiss, the Doctor can feel and see the strings glow a soft gold. When Jack dies the string doesn’t snap, and when he comes back the string is warmer than ever, and he has to wipe away a tear when they leave him.

The Doctor’s soulmate is still Rose Tyler, even though his face is different. The string is still covered in the shimmer of gold. When she kisses him he feels a heat inside him he hasn’t felt before. When she thinks he’s dead, he can feel the string grow cold like it did for him. When she goes to a different universe, the string goes dull, the color of dried blood. When he sees her for one last time it’s still cold. When he leaves her it snaps.

The Doctor’s soulmate is Donna Noble. Unlike the other strings, theirs is black, showing that they’re platonic only, and when she decides not to come with him, he’s chilled to the core. When he meets her again and they go off together, he feels warm, and when they hug he hides a smile in her red hair. When she has to fight the Sontarans herself he fears for her, but warmth pulses down the string reassuringly, and he briefly wonders how she knows to do that. When he has to erase himself from her memory, he cries, and when he wakes the next morning he is cold. It doesn’t go away.

The Doctor’s soulmate is River Song. Every time they meet the first thing he notices is the red string that connects their ring fingers. He trusts her to handle herself, but he can’t help the string from growing cold every time she’s in danger. Whenever she’s close the string burns pleasantly, and when she kills him, he feels cold, but it isn’t because of his fear for her. He lives knowing that she will die, and when they dine by the singing towers, he realizes how much he loves her.

The Doctor’s soulmate is Clara Oswald. The string is a twist of red and black, and he knows who the red belongs to. It connects them each time they meet, and each time she dies, the string refuses to snap. But she doesn’t love him, her red string belongs to Danny, and he has to live with it. But he lives for her, through the confession dial with the string leading up, and through Gallifrey, and when he forgets her, he still has the string.

The Doctor’s soulmate is Bill Potts. The string is a blindly pure white, the kind reserved for family, and he has never been as thrilled to know that humans can’t see the strings, he wouldn’t be able to live it down that he saw Bill as his granddaughter. The heat is so much more profound, and the cold comes from her being sad or panicking even. When she is turned into a cyberman he cries at the cold, and realizes that he’s slowly getting colder as they each die or leave him.

The Doctor’s soulmate is Yasmin Khan. The string is a bright red she hasn’t known for a while. When they meet Yaz is the kindest face she’s known for a while, and she’s immediately warm. When Yaz meets her grandmother, she realizes that the temperatures are getting more extreme, and when Yaz is sad, her body shivers. When they are separated, she chills, and she realizes that she might not be able to live much longer with her soulmates.

The Doctor’s soulmates leave them feeling chilled, the Doctor’s soulmates leave them alone, the Doctor’s soulmates leave them crying. Still, they rejoice when they meet their soulmates. Still, they revel in the warmth. Still, they love the strings knotted to fingers.


End file.
